An Angels Wrath
by RedOneTwoThree
Summary: When an 11 year old Draco shows up at godrics hallow with no memory of who or where he is the potter family must choose whether to help him or turn him in. slash! Full summary inside! HxD JxS RxS HxR GxN
1. Prolague

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/ron, James/serius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and ron bashing, and ginny hating. Slash wich means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were harry would not end with ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Harry James Potter! If you don't get your butt down here im gonna eat all your waffles!"

A young boy with shaggy black hair and eyes as green as a new leaf shot straight up in bed. "No!"

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which he smelled to see if it was clean, he ran down the stairs and threw open the door the the kitchen shouting "No Siri don't eat them!"

A man with long black hair pulled together at the nape of his neck roared with laughter. "You know I wasn't going to eat them." He placed a plate down on the table full of waffles, syrup, and whipped cream. Harry looked on with hungry eyes and watched as Sirius placed only one other plate at the table.

Sitting down he asked "Sirius, where's dad?"

Sirius sighed. "He's working. Another all night stake out to. . . Well work." Sitting down he tried to change the subject. "So are you excited for school?"

Harry instantly smiled. "Yup! But are you sure you guys cant come with?"

"You know me and your father would love to but he has work. Maybe we can visit on the weekends and you can always owl us."

"I know, but what if I don't make any friends?" he slowly began eating his waffles.

"Ah, Harry im sure you will make friends. Your just like your father and he had no problem at all making friends." Sirius smiled at the way Harry's eyes shown with that. Even with how little James had been around lately Harry would always want to be just like him. He watched as Harry tucked into his waffles with more vigor and smiled. He wondered where James was at. He should have been home by now but James always told him he worried to much.

When he found out that night that Lilly had been killed he was for sure that James and Harry were gone as well but when he apperated on the scene he saw James sitting on the steps with a bloody Harry, refusing to let him go. And when Sirius pulled James into the hug he promised he would never leave him again. And he never did. About a year after James began to show his feelings more and more and by two years they were dating. He loved that man with all his heart, and he loved Lilly as well and always questioned if he was doing the right thing. But James insisted saying that Lilly wanted him to be happy and that he made him happy.

Softly smiling he wondered again what was taking James so long. He was supposed to be fallowing a lead on the Malfoy family who had disappeared the same night Voldemort had, although sources say they left on there own and not with him. It had been some many years people had given up, until someone 'saw' mrs. Malfoy in diagon ally. And that's all he new.

Once again he sighed, and before he could ask Harry how his waffles were the barrier alarms went off. Both Harry and Sirius looked up from their plates. Throwing his fork down and pulling his wand out, Sirius grabbed Harrys arm. "Come on son, hurry." Quickly but as calm as he could manage he pulled Harry up the stairs and into his and James room.

"Siri?" Asked a terrified Harry. The alarms still blaring in the back round. "Whats going on Siri?"

Pulling open a hidded door with his wand he pulled Harry into it. "Its probably nothing Harry, probably a muggle who stepped to close to the outer wards. But I need to go check it out and you need to stay in here, you'll be safe here."

"But if its nothing then why cant I go with you."

"Because I said so Harry. Now do as your told and stay put." Sirius shut the door behind him and headed out of the house. Going around back to the stables, where the alarms had lead him, he slowed down and crouched low. In the early morning light he had to scrunch his eyes to see. _Please james _he though _please get home soon._

_*****_

_A/N: yes I know short but its only the beginning and it seemed like a good cliff hanger. Please let me know what you think this is my first story ill be posting on FF. If you notice and mistakes (punctuation, spelling, names and such) just let me know in a review. Ill be updating ASAP and I promise not to leave you hanging guys. This will be a rather long, hopfully 20 or more chapters. As well as I plan to do one for each year. Well RR please! And thank you!!!_

_Red_


	2. To find a Angel

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/ron, James/sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and ron bashing, and ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were harry would not end with ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

Chapter 2

To Find a Angel

Sirius crept up to the side of the stable, keeping his breath calm. He heard shuffling inside. _Only one person at least. _Taking a deep breath he turned the corner expecting to see s black robed figure. Instead what he saw made him gasp and lower his wand.

A boy around the age of 11 stood next to a stall that held a black stallion. Harry's horse. The boy was playing with Cobalt's (the horse) tail. He had short brown hair that looked dirty. In fact his robes looked dirty and old. It reminded him of Remus. The boy giggled when the tail hit him in the face softly. Sirius had never seen Cobalt so calm, he was only calm around Harry. The boy giggled again and it pulled him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat.

The boy gasped and turned around incidentally smacking the horse with his hand. The horse whinnied and buck his back legs and hit the boy just barley in the stomach. The boy winced and backed away from both the horse and him. "No, no, shh its okay." Sirius tucked his wand away not sure yet if this boy was a muggle or not. He then crouched down to the boys level and held his hand out. "Here come with me son, ill keep you safe for now until we can call your parents okay?"

The boy, still holding his side, slowly came closer and grasped his out reached hand. "There we go now. Do you want me to carry you back to the house, Cobalt had a nasty kick. Looks like he nicked you pretty well but we can clear that up quick." Sirius smiled as he saw the boy nod slowly. He picked him up slowly careful of his side and turned back to the house. Hearing in the distance the crack of a apperation he smiled knowing that James was finally home. _bout time I could use some help._

*****

James walked into the house locking the door behind him. "Harry! Siri! I'm home!" he hung his cloak in the hall closet and frowned when he didn't hear his son and boyfriend respond. Felling a rock land in his stomach he opened the door to the kitchen which was slightly ajar and his heart nearly stopped. Half eaten food was still on the table, a fork was on the ground, and a glass of milk was knocked over spilling it on the table and to the floor. As James heart stopped he fled up stairs and into his room fumbling with his wand he opened the safe room. "Harry?! Sirius?!" he yelled into the dark.

"Dad?" came a scared voice. The Harry walked out and ran into James arms.

"Oh Harry." James hugged him tight. "Where is Sirius? What happened?"

"I don't know dad, the alarms went off and Siri grabbed me and threw me in here and told me to stay."

James heart beat faster at that. _The alarms? What happened? "Okay Harry. Shh its okay." The downstairs he heard the back door open._

"_James?!?"_

"_Sirius." James whispered. He grabbed Harry's hand and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There Sirius was holding a little boy. "Sirius? What's going on? What happened?"_

"_Shh calm down Prongs, a muggle tripped the wards when he wondered into the stables. He fell asleep on the way back. Go grab a pain potion for me, Cobalt nicked him pretty good." James nodded and went back upstairs. Sirius headed into the living room and Harry fallowed. The living room was modern with a black leather couch and fireplace with low glass tables and tan wall with read accents around the room. Sirius grabbed a throw blanket and placed it on the boy and Harry came over to get a better look._

"_He's a muggle?" Harry poked the boy in the cheek._

"_Stop that Harry. And yes, I believe so." _

"_But Sirius I can feel him." Said Harry not making eye contact._

_Sirius paused in the middle of putting another blanket on the boy. "You can what?"_

_James entered the room before Harry could answer. "Here Sirius. And I brought a pepper up potion just incase he is a wizard." Sirius nodded and held the boys mouth open and rubbed his throat as James poured it in his mouth. You couldn't use a pepper up potion on a muggle, it would be the equivalent to drinking a couple gallons of a energy drink, there bodies were not made for it. After they gave him the potion they all stepped back and looked on._

"_So you say he just stumbled upon the stables?" James asked. _

"_Yeah, not sure how but ill go check on the wards to make sure nothing is wrong." He leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. "Call me if he wakes up." He patted Harry's shoulder and left the room._

_James sighed and sat down on the chair next to the couch. "Well this certainly a surprise."_

_Harry walked over to his dad. "Hey dad?"_

_James head snapped up. "Yeah cub?"_

"_Are you done with work now? I don't like it when your gone all the time."_

_James sighed and pulled Harry into his lap. "My little cub, no. . . I'm not done with work. Ill have to go back tonight. But ill be here all day, why don't we play some wizards snap until Siri gets back huh?"_

_Harry, although sad his dad would have to go back, was happy that he would get to play a few games before he left again. After the first round, where Harry won, he looked over the mantle that had moving pictures of a red hair green eyed women that he could never remember but could always feel. He then looked over to the sleeping form on the couch. "Hey dad?"_

"_Yes Harry?" James said setting up for the next round._

"_Do you. . . Do you think he has a mom. . . And a dad?" He looked back up to his father._

"_Well I would think. He's probably just a run away. Once he wakes up we will find out their names and give them a call." James said trying to be light about it._

"_But what if he doesn't. What if he is all alone. What would happen?" Harry said with his brow furrowed. _

"_Well, Harry. . . He would be a orphan and go to a loving family."_

_Harry looked back to the boy in question. He felt strange, like he didn't want this boy to go to a different family. Some how he knew he was all alone, and that he didn't have anyone. "I want to be his friend."_

_James heard his son murmur something but never had a chance to ask what it was cause Sirius walked back into the room. "Well," he said quietly to not wake the sleeping boy. "Looks like someone messed with the wards. Got them fixed though."_

"_Wait what do you mean someone messed with it?" James asked startled. _

"_It means just that. Someone opened a door small enough for him to fit through. Which means someone wanted him here." Sirius looked over to the innocent looking boy._

"_A spy? You think. . ." James looked over to Harry and lowered his voice. "Death eaters?"_

_Sirius stepped closer to James. "I'm not sure but we need to keep a close eye on him, probably should alert the other aurors once he wakes and we find out who he is. But it doesn't make sense, why would death eaters send a boy to spy on us?"_

"_Polyjuice maybe?" James suggested._

"_Maybe, but I don't think death eaters would transform themselves into a boy none the less a possible muggle."_

"_True, I guess we will just have to wait until he wakes up."_

"_Dad! Siri! Look he is waking up!" Harry was crouched next to the couch watching the boy closely. The boy in question groaned and his eyes fluttered open and when they focused all he could see was bushy black hair and bright green eyes. He yelped and jerked up smacking his forehead against Harry's. Both boys winced and Harry back away._

"_Harry stay back." Sirius held on to him as James knelt down next to the frightened dirty blond._

"_Hey," he spoke quietly. "Shh, its okay. My name is James. Do you know where you are?"_

_The boy shook his head, pulling the blankets tighter around him._

"_Its alright we are not going to hurt you. Your in Godrics Hallow, my home. This is Sirius Black, and my Son Harry Potter. Do you have a name?" The boy nodded his head yes and opened his mouth to tell them but stopped. He knew he had a name, but he didn't know what it was. He frowned and looked at James, then Sirius, and then Harry. He then smiled, he knew those eyes. . . From somewhere. He didn't know where but he knew that the owner of those eyes was going to help him. He was apparently taking to long to answer cause James then said, "Are you alright son?"_

_Tearing his eyes away from Harry he looked at the older man. He was defiantly his father, the same black hair and square jaw and long nose. But not the eyes. He frowned. "I don't remember." he finally said._

_James started. "Y-you don't remember? Do you remember how you got here?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Do you remember anything?"_

"_I-I remember pain, and a black horse. . . A-and pressure, like walking through a wall. . . But that's not possible. Heh." He shook off the strange feeling and continued. "But that's all. . ."_

"_That's all? Are you sure? What about parents, or some contact information, you belong to someone." James asked._

_The boy looked back over to Harry, trying to shake off the feeling of dread and sadness and fear that washed over him when he thought of those eyes and shook his head once more. "No that's all I remember."_

_*******_

_A/N: well there's chapter two. A bit longer and not that great in my opinion. But let me know what you think. Also BIG NOTE RIGHT HERE!! Updating will not always be this fast, I just cant sleep lol I also just started college so ill be doing this in my free time but I hate people who start stories and don't finish them so I will not let you down!!! *victory sign*_

_Red_


	3. He Could be My Friend

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/ron, James/sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and ron bashing, and ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were harry would not end with ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

Chapter 3

He Could be My Friend

James sighed. "Alright. I'm going to have to ask you if you're a runaway or not, if you are then I will have to contact the police."

"Who? I'm not a run away. I really don't remember, I-I promise ill try but I didn't mean to get in trouble." The boys lip quivered.

"Your not going to get into trouble son." Sirius said. "We just want to be able to find your family so you can go back home. The police will be able to help you."

The boy looked confused. "But what are police?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, silently communicating. James slowly looked back to the small boy unsure of whether he should mention aurors to him. _What if he is a muggle, ill get in trouble and we would have to obliviate him and if he is having memory problems then he may never get better. But what if it was a memory charm that did this._

_While James was thinking Harry stepped forward. "Don't worry," He said in a fake whisper. "They are bluffing, they would just fire call the aurors."_

"_Harry James Potter!" Sirius shouted._

"_Wait please don't! I promise I'm telling the truth! Please don't call the aurors!" The boy shouted near tears._

_Everyone else went silent, except Harry who turned to Sirius with a smug smile and said "Told ya' so!" And stuck out his tongue._

_James ignored them (Sirius had stuck his tongue back out and now they were having a contest to see who could stick it out the farthest.) and frowned at the boy. "So your saying you know what aurors are?" He nodded afraid to say something wrong again. James sighed. "Okay, Harry? Take him upstairs and let him shower and clean up. He looks about your size so give him some clean cloths. Come straight back down when your done do you hear me? I need to give a few people a call." And with that James left the room fallowed by Sirius._

_Harry turned to the boy with a bright smile. "I knew it! I knew you had magic, I could tell." Harry stuffed his chest out proudly. The boy smiled then yawned. "Oh!" Harry reached over and grabbed the pepper up potion. "You can take this, we don't want you to fall asleep again in the middle of the day." Looking at the clock on the wall it was already 11 am. "Come on lets get you cleaned up!"_

_Harry grabbed the boys hand and pulled him upstairs to his bathroom. "Now you get in the shower. The towels are in the cabinet there," he pointed to a small linen closet. "And ill go get some clean stuff for you, just toss those in the hamper and they will be washed."_

_Harry closed the door behind him and waited with his ear to the door. He heard the shower turn on and he smiled skipping off to his room to grab some cloths for him. He opened his dresser to find some clean ones. He didn't want to give his new friend dirty sweaty cloths. And then he stopped. He had a friend, before he went to Hogwarts! Oh how he hopped he would go there as well and be in his same house and same dorm! OH! He wondered if his dads would let him stay the night until school started! It would be so much fun!_

_Hurrying back to the bath room the knocked twice._

"_Come in!"_

_Harry closed his eyes and opened the door. "Here's some cloths for you!" Dropping the cloths on the counter Harry quickly stepped out and ran downstairs to find his dad and Siri. He had so many questions!_

_******_

_Sirius and James hurried into James den._

"_James he is probably a spy." Sirius said once they were alone. "We cant risk having him here, what if he is after Harry. Did you see how he was looking at him?"_

"_Ill fire call some people." kneeling down he tossed some floo powder into the fireplace and said "Kingsley Shacklebolt!" watching his love stick his head into the green flames he waited. A few minutes later James retreated from the fire and out stepped Kingsley and Dumbledore. _

_Dumbledore smiled and with a twinkle in his eye he said "Where is the boy?"_

"_Taking a shower. He was filthy, looked like he had been strapped to the end of a horse and drug in the mud."_

"_How exactly did he get in through the wards?" Kingsley asked._

"_Someone made a door. Someone powerful enough. . . Or desperate enough." Sirius said._

"_He's a wizard?" Dumbledore asked. "If he is around Harry's age then he should be listed at one of the schools as a first year. What's his name?"_

_James looked at Sirius. "See that's what we don't get. He doesn't remember. He knows he is a wizard but he doesn't remember his name or where he came from or how he got in the wards. Now if he is a spy the question is why would they send someone with memory loss? He's not under impirio, he wouldn't be able to make it through at all if that were the case."_

"_Pollyjuice?" Kingsley asked._

_Sirius shook his head. "No its been to long. He would have changed back by now."_

"_Now boys, why don't we just wait for the boy to come back down and we can question him. But until we find out who he is he will need a place to stay." Dumbledore said with a twinkle._

_Everyone was quiet, but when Sirius noticed Dumbledore was looking at them he piped up. "Hell no! Don't you dare think we are going to keep someone who may be a threat to us! And not only that but if he is working with the death eaters you want to keep him right next to Harry?" Sirius shouted._

_James placed a hand on Sirius arm and dragged him to the other side of the den. "Sirius, think about this for a minute. If he is a spy h obviously does not remember. Something happened to him to make him forget. We could have a inside look and finally find out what the death eaters are up to. And honestly if he was after Harry I would much rather him be here under our roof where I can watch him 24/7."_

_Sirius look torn but nodded and headed back to the other side of the Den. "He can stay we will question him as much as possible."_

"_Excellent!" Dumbledore said. "You'll let me know when you find out who he is?"_

"_Yes."_

_At that time Harry ran into the room. "Dad!! Can he stay the night?!? Please I want my friend to stay till Hogwarts! Please?!?" He tugged on his dads arm. Then noticing Dumbledore he said "Hey professor! The boy is he a student at Hogwarts?"_

_And at that moment a little boy with, not brown but light blond hair walked into the room. With bright blue eyes he looked up at the four adults shyly. Then looking at Harry he smiled. "I finished my shower." Harry came over and hugged him not noticing the way the four adults had gone tense with fear._

_Then Harry felt a strong hand on the tops of his arm pull him back roughly. "Ow siri! Let go!"_

"_Harry be quiet!" Sirius yelled and drew his wand. Harry had never see his second father so serious. He was tense and ready as if a attack were about to happen. The Kingsley stepped in front of the small family with his wand drawn._

_Pointing the deathly piece of wood at the terrified boy he said. "Draco Malfoy. . . don't move or I will fire."_

_The boys eyes widened to the fullest right before he fainted._

_*******_

_A/N how was that? To those who reviewed thank you! One person mentioned how its usually Harry who joins the malfoy family but that's just why im making it this way lol theres not enough! So can anyone guess just what happened to young draco for him to loose his memory? Let me know what you think, the more reviews the faster I write! Thanks guys!!! Oh and I also want to say that Draco and Harry are only 11 years old at this point so no smex at all. . . Yet. The rating is for later chapter the will have violence and such but later on in the story (when they get older) the close friend ship will turn into something more. I also plan to follow true events as much as I can._

_Red_


	4. Making Room

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/ron, James/sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and ron bashing, and ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were harry would not end with ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

Chapter 4

Making Room

Harry watched as his new friend fell softly to the ground. Rushing forward he pulled out of Sirius grip and stood in front of Draco with his arms out. "You cant hurt him! He's my friend!"

"Harry stop it! You don't know what's going on! Draco could very well be on the death eaters side!" Kingsley shouted not lowering his wand.

"Shacklebolt stop that this instance! Draco's unconscious now and your pointing your wand at my son, I wont have it in my house." It was not James who said this but Sirius, who had in turn pulled out his wand and was pointing it at Kingsley. Harry stared up with wide eyes, Sirius hardly ever called him his son and it always made his heart swell with love. Turning his head to the pale blond on the floor he smiled. He wanted to make sure this blond felt that love.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Dumbledore smile back down at him. "Why don't we let the grown ups talk hmm? Lets take him to a bed." He swished his wand and Draco's body levitated up and out of the room and Harry followed.

"This was professor." When he noticed he was heading to one of the spare rooms. Godrics Hallow was not big in size but it was not tiny either. It had 3 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms. One was Harry's, another James and Sirius (just down the hall from each other.), two were spare bedrooms. . . And the last was Harry's nursery. No one went in there anymore.

He headed to his bedroom and instructed His future headmaster to place him on his bed. His room was bright with tan walls that had posters of many quidditch teams. His bed was gold and black. Placing the covers over Draco he turned to Dumbledore. "Professor? Why did Kingsley say Draco was a death eater?" Turning back to the boy in question he shook his head. "He just couldn't be. He's to nice. I mean I know I don't know much about Voldemort and his followers but I do know that nice people cant be death eaters."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry my boy. This is Draco Malfoy. He and his family went missing the night you got this scar." he said pointing to Harrys forehead. "We never found them, not a trace. There were rumors from each side. Some said they left because He-who-must-not-be-named was vanquished, but others believe they left because of him. That they didn't want to be with the death eaters."

Harry looked confused. "But if that were the case then why didn't they come to the light side and ask for help? Then me and him could have grown up together and always be friends." He looked down at Draco.

"Ah well, if they were for the light they may have been afraid. Not very many people are that trusting."

Harry's head snapped up. "That's it, he was afraid! We cant let him go back and we cant let him leave!" Running back downstairs Dumbledore smiled and looked over to the sleeping Draco.

"I give you strength boy for the many years to come that you'll have to deal with that boy." Chuckling a little to himself Dumbledore followed the excited Harry back downstairs.

****

"DAD!" Harry yelled as he burst into the Den. "Dad wait we cant let them take him!" James and Sirius looked over to Harry, Kingsley no where in sight. "Wait where is Kingsley?"

James smiled. "He went back to work. We are going to keep Draco here, question him, help him get his memory back. We figured that if the sighting of Mrs. Malfoy in Diagon ally was true maybe she was the one who opened the wards. Which means she was in trouble, no Malfoy would willingly send there only heir into the lions den."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Dad!" running up to both his father and adoptive father and hugged them both tight. The running back out of the room he passed Dumbledore on the way.

Dumbledore laughed and turned to the two lovers across the room. "So how do we want to do this?" his face suddenly going serious.

James sighed. "We will have to wait until Harry is asleep. Unless you want to take him out somewhere."

"We shall wait." Dumbledore took a seat in a leather chair. "You know this could end up hurting him even more."

Sirius and Joined him by the fire. "Yes," said Sirius. "We know. But there is not much of a option. We need to know all he knows. Kids are known for lying to keep out of trouble."

"I think you mean people are known for that." James said pouring three glasses of fire whisky. "Remember that time I came home to a kitchen covered in flour and you blamed it on the cat?"

Sirius glared. "That doesn't count." Taking the glass James handed to him he sipped from it. "Besides, do we care if it hurts him more. After all he is a Malfoy, he could lead us to his parents and that will lead us to the other death eaters. We all know Lucius was Voldemorts right hand man."

"Of course we care about hurting him, Siri. He's just a boy. And besides think about what we talked about. If Narcissa was the one to send him through the wards she must have been in a bad position. Which means she was probably running from the death eaters cause we haven't had a lead on the Malfoy family for years."

"The only question is," Dumbledore said. "Why was she running and why here, why send Draco here."

"Because she knows that he will be safe here." James said.

"Do you think she knew about the memory loss?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. We will just have to wait to question him under veritaserum. We will fire call you headmaster once we are ready." James said

With that the adults said their good byes and Dumbledore left with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's gotta be some kinda spell." Sirius said.

"What?" James asked putting away the alcohol.

"His eyes, no ones eyes should twinkle like that. Its not natural."

James laughed. "Your eyes twinkle sometimes." He walked over and wrapped his arms around his black haired lover.

Sirius smirked. "Really now?" Leaning down he pressed his lips to Full pink ones.

James titled his head to the side and deepened the kiss. When he pulled back he looked into bright blue eyes that defiantly had a glint to them. "Really." He whispered.

The two men, lost in each others thoughts and feelings figured it would be alright, just for a little while, to forget the outside world. The day had been crazy and in a few hours it would just get worse, but for now they could just feel.

****

Upstairs Harry had suck back into his now dark room. Looking at the clock on the wall he noticed it was already 6. _This day sure did fly by_ he thought. Looking back over to the bed he saw Draco was still sleeping and smiled. _All he ever does is sleep and I want to play! Feeling satisfied he hopped up onto the bed and jumped up and down. "Draco wake up!"_

_Said boy woke with a start sitting up in bed. "What are you doing?" he said._

"_Waking you up! You sleep to much!" he said kneeling down next to Draco._

_Draco looked around. "What happened? I remember. . . The auror." Draco's eyes went wide. "They are going to take me away aren't they?"_

_Harrys sat down next to him and said "No your gonna be fine. I wouldn't let them take you!" Harry stuck his chest out proudly._

"_Y-you wouldn't?" Draco's eyes went soft. "No one has ever don't that for me."_

_Harry tilted his head to the side. "I thought you said you couldn't remember."_

_Draco's brow furrowed. "I cant, but I can remember feelings. They aren't great. I r-remember being cold. . . And afraid. A-and I remember one other thing. But I don't want to get in trouble again/" Draco looked down._

_Harry gave him a loose hug. "I promise I wont tell. You're my friend, and friends don't tell the others secretes."_

_Draco sighed into Harry's chest and wrapped his small arms around his waist. He felt warm now. "Alright, I-ill tell." And taking a deep breath he said, "I remember your eyes. I-I don't know why, but all I know is that I'm safe with you."_

"_Ill always protect you I promise. You're my angel and every angel has someone that protects them. My dad said I was a angel and that my mom was there to protect me, and she did. Now ill be here for you." Harry held him tighter and the two boys fell asleep like that. Relishing in the comfort that the others arms were giving. Neither boy knew what was going to come, but both knew that as long as they were friends it would be okay._

_*****_

_A/N well there's another one. What do you think? Next chapter there might be some graphic stuff, violence cussing and what not. And my plan is that a lot of people may be out of character. Harry is going to be a lot stronger and more cocky/confident because he grew up with people who loved him. Draco is going to be more like the old harry ^^ if you notice anything wrong just let me know and ill fix it. I've notice sometimes I forget to switch back from italicized words. Ill try to be more careful._

_Red _


	5. The Interrogation

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/ron, James/sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and ron bashing, and ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were harry would not end with ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

A/N WOW! So many reviews. Thanks everyone! Sry it took so long! I had a CPT test (passed it!) college here I come! And now to the story. . .

Chapter 5

The Interrogation

Two figures crept into the dark room. Not stopping to let their hearts swell at the sight of their son holding the blond in such a protective way, they gently pried the smalls arms from each other and Sirius lifted the smaller blond one. Before following his lover out, James sat on the bed and reached out, brushing his sons hair out of his eyes. The scar, that was a constant reminder of how he failed to protect his angel, shown bright red. Like it never healed, after all these years. James sighed and said aloud "I may not have been able to protect Lilly, but ill do everything in my power to keep you safe son." Tucking his son in and kissing him on the cheek, like he had done when the boy was 7, and left the room.

Down in the basement they had a training room, this is where they would question Draco. James didn't want to do it, he knew it would hurt the boy, and if he really couldn't remember anything then they would have to keeping giving him the potion every month in the hope that he would. Veritaserum was a strange potion. Just a few drops could make anyone spill anything, if asked the right questions. Fighting the potion could damage ones brain even more. James didn't want to hurt the boy, who he was starting to believe.

Harry could always see the good in people, it was one of his many talents. James smiled remembering when he figured out that him and Sirius were more then "friends".

_flashback_

"_Daddy!!!" yelled a 5 year old Harry. "Daddy we cant!"_

_James picked up the crying Harry. "Harry what's wrong? I thought you wanted to go? You've always wanted to go to Disney Land."_

_Harry hiccupped. "Y-yeah but, we cant go without Siri."_

_Sirius piped up from the back of the flying car, he was putting bags in the trunk. "Ah thank you Harry but this is a father-son thing. I have no place." He smiled and ruffled his Hair._

_Harry sniffed. "But. . . You're my daddy to. . ."_

_Sirius and James stopped and looked at each other. Hearts beating faster and breaths coming quicker James managed to stutter out "W-what are you talking about Harry?"_

_Harry looked up at him and said "There was a boy in class the other day he said he had two Daddy's. That they lived together and did everything that a mommy and daddy do. But I don't have a mommy. So Sirius is my mommy, and you guys love each other right?" He looked back and forth between the two adults and jumped slightly when James started laughing loudly/_

_Sirius was standing there opened mouthed. "M-mommy? Ill have you know Harry I am not a women!" He said sticking his tongue out at him. Harry giggled and James just laughed harder._

_Sirius broke out in a huge grin and leaned over and kissed James on the mouth then kissed Harry on the head then hugged them both tight. Leaning in to James's ear he whispered "Ill show you how much of a man I am later." The he pulled back and satisfied with his lovers blush he said loudly "Looks like I'm going to Disney land!!!"_

_Harry giggled and cheered with Sirius. James inwardly groaned and thought 'Great, now I have to watch after two kids'_

_end flashback_

Smiling softly to himself he was torn out of the memory when Sirius placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Prongs? Are you okay?"

James nodded. "Just fine Padfoot." He put a hand on top of Sirius's and held is tightly.

"We don't have to do this you know." Sirius said in a lowered voice.

James sighed. "No. . .we do unfortunately." James then squeezed his lovers hand once more then continued into the training room. James was startled when he realized that Dumbledore was already there and Draco was awake and sitting in the plush chair the old man provided. Walking up to the two he knelt down on one knee and spoke. "Have they explained to you what we are doing down here Draco?" Draco nodded shyly. "Now Draco it is very important that you do not resist. We will start with small things just to be sure its working, if you are scared or start to feel uncomfortable in any way all you have to do is say so okay?" Draco nodded again.

Dumbledore the conjured up 3 more chairs and a table. They all situated in and James conjured up some tea. Pouring a glass for Draco he took out a vile of veritaserum and put exactly three drops in the glass handing it to Draco. "Here son, drink this."

Draco looked at the glass nervously but took it none the less. Then taking a deep gulp he downed it in a few gulps.

"Is it working?" The boy asked.

"We will have to wait a few minutes for it to settle in." James poured three more glasses and sipped his own tea quietly. After a few minutes he turned back to Draco.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Draco answered with no emotion.

Waving his wand, Dumbledore conjured up some biscuits. Draco took one thankfully.

"Better?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, we will start with easy things. What is your name?" James said.

"Draco."

"How old are you?"

"11."

"And who are your parents?"

Draco was quiet for a minute. "I-I don't know."

James raised an eyebrow and pulled out some old news paper clippings of Lucius and Narcissa. "Do you recognize these people, Draco?"

Draco took a look and shook his head. "No."

James's brow furrowed. "Do you know where you are?"

"Godrics hallow."

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Yes."

Sirius piped up. "Tell us what you remember about how you got here."

Draco looked at him and nodded. "I remember falling and running. Then a pressure, then I was walking. I found a stable with horses in it and I was playing with one when you came in sir. You took me back to the house after the horse nicked my side."

James nodded. "And do you remember anything from before you found your way through the wards?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "I-I remember. . . Very little. I remember being cold and hungry and scared. There was a bad person, a man I think. He didn't like me, I don't think. But then there was another person. She was nice. I also remember eyes."

"Eyes?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Whose eyes?" Draco was quiet. He wrapped his lips around his teethe and sat on his hands. Once he started shaking James said. "You cant fight it Draco. Don't fight it. Its okay you can tell us. Whose eyes Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and said in a whisper. "Harry's."

James and Sirius gasped slightly. Dumbledore just kept quiet folding his hands in front of his twinkling eyes. James spoke up. "As in my son's eyes?"

"Yes."

"Were you sent here to harm him?"

"I don't remember. All I know is that I don't want to harm him now. . . He's my only friend." A tear slipped from Draco's eyes.

"Okay okay Draco. Shhh. Now lets go back to the women. Do you remember what she looked like?"

"No."

"How did you know her?"

"Im not sure. But she was nice. Not like everyone else."

James sighed. They had already gotten enough information and he could tell he was scaring the small boy. "Okay Draco, we are done."

The boy sighed happy to know that he didn't have to answer any more questions for now. He didn't want to remember. He liked it here, he like Harry and his family. They were nice, warm, and safe. He was afraid that if he remembered they would send him back to that bad place. But then he had a thought. "M-Mr. Potter?"

James head snapped up from the quiet conversation with Dumbledore and Sirius. "Yes, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Your questioning me because you think I'm going to hurt Harry right?

James tilted his head. "Yes why?"

"Why? Why do you think I'm going to hurt him?"

James sighed. He figured he would have to tell him the truth. "Well Draco, its slightly complicated."

"James don't you think we should wake up your son so he can here this as well?" Dumbledore said.

"No offence professor, but I would rather my son not be subjected to this talk."

"No I want Harry here." Said Draco. "Ill end up telling him anyways."

James sighed. "Fine, lets take this to the kitchen. Sirius will you go wake up Harry?"

They all stood and Sirius hugged James tightly and whispered. "You know you couldn't keep him from the past forever."

"I can try." James whispered defiantly. "But yes. . . I know." James kissed his lover on the cheek and hugged him tighter. He never wanted Harry to know the reason behind him not being home, the reason why he couldn't go out very much and when he did James and Sirius were with him at all times. He didn't want his son to have to love knowing that someone would always be after him, and he really didn't want his little cub to know that one of those possible people would be living with them.

A/N sorry for taking so long to update!!!! Had this test then some paper work and packing. Just a bunch of stuff. But here it is. I originally didn't plan to have the flashback in there but I like it. Let me know what you guys think ^^ thanks for all your wonderful reviews! It always gives me more motivation to keep writing! Keep it up!

Red


	6. A Heart to Heart

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/ron, James/sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and ron bashing, and ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were harry would not end with ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

Chapter 6

A Heart to Heart

It was one a.m. and four people gathered into the kitchen with cups of tea and a plate of sweets. Two little bodys both yawned and stretched. "Boys don't fall asleep now." James said sitting on the other side of the table.

"Yeah boys come on, your up at one a.m. and not in trouble! You should be happy!" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

Harry giggled and Draco smiled. "Now boys no messing around." James said.

"Party pooper." Sirius mumbled and James shot him a glare.

Sighing James put his head in his hands. Harry tilted his head. "Dad what's wrong?"

Sighing again James looked up and thought _I wonder how many times I can sigh in one night. _Then he said "Harry I have some things that I need you to hear. And I need you to listen carefully."

"Dad your not gonna tell me about the birds and the bee's are you?" Harry asked innocently.

James stared at Harry to shocked to answer. Eventually he was able to stutter out. "W-what?!" James looked at Sirius for help. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Clark at primary school. Even the teachers handed out those notes remember? You were supposed to sign it but you never did." Harry said.

"I didn't sign it because I didn't want you going to that presentation. Your to young! You should not be knowing about those things! Did you go to that class? So help me Harry James Potter if you did!" Shouted James.

"No! I didn't go! They wouldn't let me go unless I had the signed note. But Clark came back from it and told me some things, it didn't seem that fun. He called it the birds and the Bee's."

"Well ill be sure to call Clarks parents, but no Harry this is not about that. And I don't want you to go snooping around about that kind of stuff. Promise Harry, your to young."

Harry nodded. "I promise dad." then he smiled.

Sirius chuckled from beside James. James glared at him. "Thanks for the help." Sirius gulped a bit at the deathly glare. James sighed. "Now Harry, earlier while you were sleeping we took Draco down to the training room and questioned him with veritaserum."

"You what?" Harry asked outraged that they took his angel without telling him.

"Don't worry Harry," said a quiet voice from beside him. "I wanted to help, I agreed to it." Draco said quietly. Harry looked him in the eyes and saw the truth. Reaching under the table Harry took the other boys small hand in his and smiled.

"So, like I said we questioned him and he's telling the truth. He really doesn't remember anything. While he can stay here until Hogwarts you must report to us about ANYTHING you remember."

"Will I be going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

James looked at Sirius. "Well you are of age to, but the media will be all over you. Your Lucius Malfoys son and have been missing for 11 years. It may not be safe." He said.

"But Hogwarts is a safe place from the media and death eaters alike. Dumbledore would never let those creeps get into the house. Even if he is a Malfoy, Dumbledore already agreed to protect Harry at the school." Sirius said.

"We will have to fire call him and let him know that Draco wishes to join Harry at Hogwarts." James said with a smile.

Harry Cheered. "Yay! So is that all dad?"

"No Harry, that's not all. We need you two to understand why Draco is in danger and why we questioned him." James ran a hand through his hair messing it up even more. "Now Harry you know what happened 11 years ago, Draco do you remember?" Draco shook his head. Looking at Harry James silently asked if he would be okay to hear it again, and seeing a small almost no existent nod he continued. "There used to be a Dark wizard, bent on taking over the wizarding world. His name was Voldemort. On October 31st, he attacked our house, and attempted to kill me, Harry, and his mother Lilly. Me and Harry escaped, but Lilly died. She died protecting Harry, and when Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry here, it rebound on him. Voldemort was gone because Lilly sacrificed herself to save him."

Both Harry and James had teary eyes. Sirius put a comforting hand on James shoulder as he continued to speak. "That same night, you and your family disappeared. We never knew whether or not they disappeared to get away from Voldemort and his followers or if they disappeared with them. Right now your our only lead, Draco. But I will not put my son in danger. Voldemort may not be a threat anymore, but the remaining death eaters are. This is why we need to know if you remember anything at all. Any kind of lead we can get will help."

Everyone was quiet after James speech. After a bit Sirius stood up and stretched. "Well I don't know about you three but its getting late. And we will have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean a big day?" Harry asked.

"Well if Draco is going to Hogwarts he'll need supplies right? And of course if Draco is going to Hogwarts then James will have to go. After all he is leading his case and will have to keep an eye on him. And you know if James goes any where I have to fallow, after all I'm useless on my own!" Sirius said all of this with a wide grin.

Harry jumped up in his seat and yelled. "Really?!"

Sirius nodded and laughed about how Harry then proceeded to drag Draco away and upstairs saying how the faster they got to sleep the faster they could go shopping, like Christmas. He heard James chuckle from the table. "You know they are not going to sleep at all." He said starting to clear off the table.

"Yeah I know but they needed something to be happy about and look forward to. These past few days have been to stressful on me, I cant imagine how they must be feeling."

"Yes well before we do anything tomorrow I'll be giving Clark's parents a phone call." James said darkly.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Its not that big of a deal James. You weren't that much older then he is when you and Lilly had your first kiss."

"Yes I know but this is not me, this is my son." James said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yes and I'm sure your parents thought the same thing when they caught you two kissing." Sirius came over to James and put his arms on either side of him, resting on the counter.

James laughed. "Yeah they gave us the talk, which you happened to walk in on and make fun of me for."

Sirius leaned in closer. "Mmmm, yeah. I wonder what your parents would think now if they caught us kissing." Sirius licked the shell of James ear.

James drew in a shuddering breath and put his hands on Sirius hips. "They would probably roll there eyes and think we were joking."

Sirius laughed and James shuddered even more. "Well I'm not joking now." putting his hands under James knees he lifted him onto the counter.

James yelped. "Sirius! We cant do this here! What if the boys come-"

Sirius silenced him with a crushing kiss. And soon the only thing that could be heard was moans and kissing, and the only thing James was worried about now was how fast he could get his clothes off.

*****

Harry and Draco went into the bedroom and Harry quickly shut the door. "Come on!" Harry jumped on the bed and threw the covers over him.

Draco fallowed giggling. "And what exactly are we doing?" Draco asked.

Harry brought out a muggle flashlight from under his bed and a hidden stash of wizard candy Sirius had given him when James wasn't looking. "We are going to stay up as late as we can and tell ghost stories!" Harry said excited that he finally had a friend to share things like this with. Well he had friends before, but none of them were wizards. And muggle friends were nice and everything but they asked to many questions sometimes and it was just easier to not invite them over. He had tried to make wizard friends once but as soon as he did they only wanted to be his friend to get his autograph, and Harry didn't like that. He wanted a friend who liked him for him. And that was exactly what Draco was turning out to be. Draco didn't really know about his fame because he couldn't remember anything! Draco liked him for him and that's what mattered to Harry.

Draco smiled and told Harry to tell the first story cause he didn't know any. He didn't mind listening. Draco didn't know if he had any friends in his old life but he didn't care. He liked Harry, and he liked Sirius, he was funny. He liked Mr. Potter as well, but he always seemed strict, but that was okay. He guess that was why he and Sirius were a good match. He listened intently as Harry's story got more intense and scary. Unconsciously he grabbed Harry's hand. Jumping a little when Harry imitated the monster attacking the women. Draco smiled, not really caring if he ever got his memory back.

*****

A/N so how was that one? Let me know! Thanks guys! The next Chapter is going to be more light and fluffy so don't worry, its not all Sirius here (get it? Lol)

Red


	7. A Day of Fun

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/ron, James/sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and ron bashing, and ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were harry would not end with ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

Chapter 7

A Day of Fun

Harry, James, Sirius, and an invisibility cloaked Draco walked into diagon ally. Harry walked between his two parents and Draco walked behind him with a hand on his shoulder. They first headed to a robe shop to buy Draco his Hogwarts robes. James had fire called Dumbledore that morning and Dumbledore was delighted to know that Draco wanted to go to school, so of course he said yes, and Harry and Draco were even more happy. Well they were.

"Daaaad." whined Harry. "Does Draco really have to wear that?"

"You know its not safe Harry." James said.

Sirius leaned down from Harry's left side and whispered. "If you don't whine I'm sure we could convince him to get us candy." Sirius winked and Harry smiled. Harry felt the invisible hand on his shoulder and knew that Draco agreed. Walking into the robe shop Sirius looked at James. "Prongs, how are we gonna do this? I mean we cant just walk up and say we need a set of robes for Draco Malfoy."

James nodded. "Don't worry ill take care of it." James walked over to Draco and casually put his hand on his back, leading him to an empty changing stall. They went in for a few moments then out came James and someone with dark brown hair that was long. He still had the blue eyes and sharp features but sense no one had seen Draco Malfoy before it would pass. "Call him Kyle." James whispered stuffing the invisibility cloak in his jacket.

At that moment Madam Malkin walked over with a Happy smile. "Ah! The Potter family! What can I do for you?"

"We are here to buy some robes for school." Sirius said with a charming smile.

"Oh but you already got Harry's robes did you not? He didn't grow out of them already did he?" She said with a laugh.

"No he is fine. But Kyle here needs a set. School, casual, and formal." James said nudging Kyle forward a bit.

"OH!" She exclaimed. "How wonderful! Hello deary, now you just come with me okay?" She grabbed the disguised hand of Draco and pulled him over to some of the racks of clothes. Draco looked back with fearful eyes and Harry just smiled and assured him with his own eyes.

And hour and a half later they were walking out, Draco's jean pant pockets full of shrunken bags. They had bought him several plain black robes for school, Two formal robes (One black with silver lining and the other a very dark navy blue with silver lining, which made the blue in his own eyes more intense.), and 7 pairs of casual robes in a variety of colors. Draco had worried about the money and Harry told him not to worry about it, he was like family now.

Draco had felt weird when he said that. What about his real family? His mom and dad. Were they as loving as the Potter's were? As accepting? After only two day's the Potter family had taken him in and gave him food, a place to sleep (well he slept in Harrys bed with him but it was exciting, Harry called it a slumber party), and had even bought him a new wardrobe. He had been wearing Harry's clothes sense his were ruined beyond repair. Which made Draco think, what had happened to him? Sirius had mentioned to him that morning that memory loss like his, meaning memory loss that was caused by a spell, was cause by a blow to the head or a traumatic event. This made Draco not want to remember his past even more. Had his past really been that bad? For him to forget it? But he knew he had to remember, if not to help James find his parents, who he was told were on the run from the law, but he had to help Harry. He had to keep Harry safe, even if it meant that he had to leave. What if he really was sent there to hurt him? Draco couldn't imagine hurting Harry at all, he was sweet and kind and funny and a very good friend. His only friend. No, he decided. He would never hurt Harry.

Smiling Draco turned to Harry and hugged him tight. Harry giggled and hugged him back. "What was that for?" Harry said after Draco pulled away.

Draco blushed. "I wanted to say thank you. You know for helping me. I mean I know that, well I guess I don't _really_ know, But-"

"Dra- I mean Kyle your ranting now." Harry said with a knowing smile.

Draco laughed, and nervously ran a hand through his tidy hair. James and Sirius had walked a bit ahead to give the boys space. They both smiled at their son. "You know the more he grows the more and more he is just like her." Sirius said.

James nodded with a far away smile. "Yeah, its good to know her spirit lived on." James kissed Sirius on the cheek then turned back to the boys. "Come on boys! We need to get books then how about some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" the boys said in unison and ran after the laughing adults.

They fallowed them into Flourish and Blots which was just next door to Madam Malkins. Upon entering they noticed there were the only ones in there except for a bushy haired girl and what they assumed were her parents. They were in the section dedicated for first years/beginners. The four men walked over and introduced themselves.

"Hello." James said sticking out his hand to the tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes. "James Potter."

The older guys switched the pile of books around in his hand and shook James with a laugh. "Hello, Mark Granger. Uh, this is my wife Darla, and my daughter Hermione." He said putting a hand on the blushing girls shoulder.

James smiled. "This is my son Harry, his friend Kyle. And my partner Sirius."

"Partner? Are you cops?" said Darla.

Sirius coughed to cover a laugh. And James glared at him. "Something like that." James said with a smile. "So got a first year on your hands?" He said looking at Hermione.

Darla nodded. "Uh yes, were not entirely sure what to do. The professor Dumbledore showed us around here and then left us to do the shopping." She laughed nervously.

Sirius frowned. "Your muggles?"

Mark nodded. "Yes it was quite a surprise but we are happy that our little girl gets to experience something like this."

"Dad." Hermione blushed.

"Harry, Kyle. Why don't you help Hermione find the rest of her books."

Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Come on!" Harry grabbed both Draco and Hermione and dragged them down to the other end of the store that had more of the elective course first year things, like magical creatures and quidditch. "So, Hermione that's a weird name."

"Thanks, I think." Hermione said. "I was names after a Shakespeare play. A Winters Tale."

Harry tilted his head. "Never heard of it, but its interesting. My name is lame, Harry."

"Is it short for something?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, just Harry." He smiled. "So are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh! Yes, I cant wait. We haven't bought any of the books yet but I already read Hogwarts, a history." She said proudly.

Harry frowned. "You did? Why?"

Hermione blushed and didn't answer. "So your going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "And you, Kyle was it?"

Draco looked up. "Oh um yeah I am."

Hermione smiled and looked over to where her parents were waving them back over. "Good maybe we will be in the same house." The three kids walked back over to there parents.

"Its time to go Hermione." Darla said.

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to Harry and Draco. "See you on the train!"

With that the grangers left. Harry looked at his dad. "Where's Siri?" he asked.

James smiled "Buying the books. You guys ready for ice cream?"

Draco and Harry nodded happily and hurried them out the door and down the street to the ice cream parlor. Once inside they waited in line for what seemed like forever. Harry got a scoop of strawberry and Draco got a scoop of butter cream, while James got almond pecan and Sirius got bubblegum. James gave him a look and he just smiled. They sat at opposite tables, the kids explaining they were grown up enough to sit alone.

Once alone and happily eating their ice cream Harry started asking Draco questions. "So whats your favorite color?"

"Uh, I don't remember."

"I know, but you can just pick one."

"Mmmmm. . . Green. You?" Draco asked.

"Easy, red. Is that your favorite ice cream?"

"Im not sure, but it looked good."

"You should try mine and ill try yours." Harry held out his and Draco did the same. They both took a few licks before going back to their own. "I still like strawberry more."

"I think I like it more as well." They both giggled.

"So are you excited for school to start?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am."

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know, you?"

"Gryffendor defiantly." Harry smiled.

"Then me to."

"Boys! Are you done?" Yelled Sirius from across the sitting area.

"Yeah coming!" Harry tossed his finished ice cream into a nearby bin and walked over to his parents. "Come on D-Kyle!"

Draco smiled, he hoped he didn't have to wear this disguise at school. When he reached the other three he asked James if he would have to.

"No son, you'll be a lot safer at Hogwarts then you would be here." James reassured him and Draco sighed.

"Now one last stop then we can go home."

"Where now?" Draco asked.

"Well wizards have to have wands right?" James smiled and walked away with Sirius smiling.

Harry and Draco looked at each other quickly them back to the retreating adults. Smiling they ran after then ran ahead of the two and into Olivanders. Laughing they came to a halt at the seemingly empty store.

"Hello?" Harry walked up to the counter and rang the tiny bell.

"Hello." came a voice from the back. Both Harry and Draco jumped slightly. "Ah Mr. Potter and… I don't know you." Olivander looked at Draco with narrowed eyes.

"Im from out of town." Draco thought quickly. "Kyle." He stuck out his hand. Olivander ignored him and walked over to a self that had thousands of wands in boxes. Draco leaned over to Harry. "Did I say something wrong?"

Harry laughed. "No your fine, dad says this guys always been a bit dodgy." They shut up when they heard the store door open and James and Sirius walked in and over to the two boys. Harry smiled sweetly as Olivander came over with two wand boxes. Thrusting a box in each of the boys hand Harry told Draco to go first.

Draco opened the box and on the inside of the top it said in elegant gold letter _Hawthorn, unicorn hair, 10 inches. _Draco looked over to Olivander and he instructed him to take it out and wave it in the air. So Draco gently took it out and waved it. The other four people all braced themselves for something to happen but when nothing did they opened there eyes to see a warm gold glow surrounding Draco. His eyes wide as gold sparks flew from the end of the wand.

"Excellent!" Olivander said. "Now your turn Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped, and reached for the other wand. Opening it he read, _Mayple, unicorn Hair, 7 inches. _He grabbed the wand and closed his eyes and waved it. . . Only to have the glass flower vase on the counter shatter. Olivander looked over surprised. Harry's eyes were wide. "I'm Sorry!" Olivander mumbled something and headed back to grab another one.

Coming back in he handed another box to Harry. This one was _Holly wood, phoenix feather, 11 inches_. Harry grasped it tightly and gave it a wave after a second of hesitation, then he felt warm and the golden glow washed over him and gold sparks flew out the end. Smiling brightly he turned to Draco who still had his wand out. Happy that the day was finally over they paid for the wands then headed back home. The day had been long and after dinner they all went to bed. They only had five more days until they all left for Hogwarts and Harry and Draco couldn't wait. Quickly they fell asleep, both Harry and Draco with smiles on their faces, and James and Sirius wrapped tightly around each other.

*****

A/N well theres the light and fluffy chapter. I felt the need to give them all a break. Next chapter is going to be a jump forward to the train ride. I tried real hard to make this one longer so if it seems devoid of plot im sry! I wanted to build dracos relationship with the potter some more. And I wanted people to realize that Draco is not and will not be a arrogant ponce in this fan fiction. Im also contemplating starting a fan fiction of harry and draco getting together in there 6th year or so cause every time I write a chapter for this I have to remind myself they are 11 and WILL NOT be heading to a closet for some slash lol so let me know if you would like some harryxdraco older slash. Read and review please! Thank you

Red


	8. Thats a Big Train

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/Ron, James/Sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and Ron bashing, and Ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were Harry would not end with Ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

A/N just a quick few polls I want to get out of the way before I get to close to the actual event in the story. 1: What house should Draco end up in? All house's are up for grab, but I just cant seem to make up my mind.

2: Special Thanks to Attagrl for bringing this to my attention. I was a late bloomer and I didn't have my first kiss till I was 15 (sad right? lol). So what age do you guys think a first kiss is appropriate. Obviously no sex, I wont even go there lol but as for the relationship between Harry and Draco getting stronger I was contemplating weather or not to put it in. So PLEASE let me know what you guys think on these two problems! Thanks!

Chapter 8

That's a Big Train

Just five day's later Harry and Draco were busy packing up the rest of their things. Harry and Draco were both nervous to begin a whole new adventure but Happy that they would have each other to experience it. They had gotten together once more with Hermione and Draco and her hit it off right away. After they had come back from Diagon Ally Draco instantly opened his new copy of Hogwarts, A History and hadn't put it down until he had finished it. Not that Harry minded brainy friends, but he just thought it was weird. Why would you want to sit in all day when you could be listening to music or playing Quidditch. But Harry left him alone while he was reading, preferring to spend some time alone to gather his thoughts.

He was not nervous before but the closer and closer they got to actually leaving the faster his heart beat and faster still did the butterflies fly in his stomach. He was worried that he would somehow disappoint his father's. What if he ended up in Slytherin? Or worse Hufflepuff. Not that they were bad houses, well Hufflepuff at least, but his whole family before him had been in Gryffindor. Sirius had caught him one night sitting in the backyard on the tired swing sulking.

"Harry? You alright?" Harry looked up and nodded. Sirius smirked and cam up behind him and started to push him like he hadn't done sense he was younger. "You don't seem alright."

Harry smiled feeling the wind in his hair. "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"School."

Sirius caught the tire swing and exclaimed. "What?! My little lion cub afraid of school?" Sirius laughed but stopped when he noticed Harry wasn't. Situating the swing back to its original place and came around to kneel in front of him. "Cub?"

Harry sighed. "What if I let you down? What if the Hat puts me in Slytherin? I would let you all down. You, Dad. . . Draco."

Sirius lifted Harry's chin with his finger. "You know we wouldn't care no matter what. All we want is for you to get an education. And why would Draco care? I have a feeling that that boy would follow you to the ends of the earth like a little duckling."

Harry giggled. "Don't let Draco here you call him a duckling."

Sirius laughed. "It will be our secret. Now do you feel better?" Harry nodded. "Good now lets go watch that muggle movie you like so much."

Harry gasped. "Lion King?!?"

"Sure." Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the house. They were then joined James and a sleepy Draco, who ended up falling asleep with his head in Harry's Lap. Sirius smiled knowingly and tilted his head. He wondered if his eyes were twinkling or not. He would have to ask Dumbledore.

*****

Harry and Draco stepped up to the wall between Platform Nine and Ten. Draco looked at Harry nervously. "Wanna go first." He asked.

Harry shook his head. "No you can go first."

"No its okay, you can go." Draco said shaking his head.

"Boys, one of you go or we will push you." Sirius said laughing.

Harry gulped and looked at Draco. Turning back to the wall Harry to a few steps and then broke into a run. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a crash that never came. He opened his eyes and halted to a stop. Before him was the train that would take him to the most magical place in the wizarding world; Hogwarts. He heard a gasp right next to him and turned to see Draco staring wide eyed at the train.

"That's a big train." he whispered.

Harry laughed and turned around to see his parents. He smiled. "Are you coming on the train with us?"

"No Harry, we are going to apparate there, but we will see you at the feast. You have fun on the train. Its one of the best parts of going to Hogwarts." James said. He leaned down and gave Harry and Draco hugs goodbye, Draco's not as long however.

Sirius came up to Harry and knelt on one knee while James was handing on of the train attendants the boys bags. He gave Harry a hug and slipped a roll of parchment. "Put it in your cloak hurry. This will be our little secrete okay?"

Harry nodded with a furrowed brow. "But what's it for?" he whispered.

Sirius chuckled and held in at arms length. "If your ever lost just tap it with your wand and say I Solemnly swear I am up to no good. But be sure that when your finished with it you tap it and say mischief managed. Got it?" Harry nodded and behind them the train let out a whistle. "Now go on and have fun. Love ya kiddo." Sirius stood up and watched as Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they both ran off to the train. They jumped on and disappeared.

Sirius turned to James who had a stern look on his face. "What?" He asked innocently.

James started at him sternly for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin. Throwing his arm around his lover he said, "Let hope they have as much fun as we did."

Sirius laughed. "I don't know what your talking about."

James' mouth dropped. Laughing he pulled Sirius into a head lock.

*****

Harry and Draco walked down the isle looking for a empty compartment. Going into one he instantly blushed and walked back out after seeing a couple kissing in it. Him and Draco looked at each other with wide eyes and kept walking. Finally finding one they slipped in and closed the door. "Well that was a adventure." Draco chuckled nervously.

Harry laughed back. "Yeah. Wanna play some chess?"

Draco nodded and soon they were engrossed into a intense game. Then a knock came at the door. Harry frowned at Draco then opened it. There stood a tall gangly red head. "Can I hide in here?" he asked looking around nervously.

"Uh, sure?" Harry stepped aside letting the red head in.

He ran inside and hastily shut the door behind him. "Oh thank you! My brothers are after me, trying to get me to eat something they made. I don't know. They are always pulling pranks. Anyways my name's Ron. Ron Weasley." He held out his hand.

Harry grabbed his hand tightly. "Harry Potter."

Harry saw Ron's eyes widen considerably. "As in _the_ Harry Potter?" Ron asked and Harry inwardly groaned.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry looked away and his eyes landed on Draco. "Uh, this is my friend, Draco."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? I thought you and your death eater parents were dead." Laughing Ron turned back to Harry. "You do know who this is right? I don't think its safe for you to be sharing a compartment with him. Come on I'll brave my brothers to save you." Ron chuckled. "Just think, I'm saving Harry Potter. Wait till I owl my little sister." Ron turned to leave but stopped when he noticed Harry wasn't fallowing. "You coming?" He asked titling his head.

Harry frowned and looked back at Draco. The boy was trying to hold back his unshed tears, but failed when one flipped through. Harry's heart clenched, his Angel was sad. And Ron had caused it. Turning back at Ron he glared.

Ron wasn't paying attention only to Draco and his silent tears. Ron started laughing. "Awe is the baby gonna cry? Is the poor baby death eater sad?" He suckled and sneered. "Fag." And before the red head could turn and walk out Harry sent a punch right to his nose.

*****

A/N I know that this is incredibly short but it felt like a good place to end. PLUS I wanted to get this out ASAP so I could get your answers on the Polls I put at the beginning. And I know Ron is OOC but so is Draco and Harry. Things will get better, at some point, but right now I wanted to focus on building Harry's relationship with Draco a bit more, as well as Sirius. So please let me know 1 what house Draco should be in and 2 if you think they are still to young to have a first kiss ^^ thanks!

Red

P.S. if anyone is interested i just started reading this amazing fan fiction (harryxdraco) or course. Its called Ten Steps by Digitallace. A truly good author and story!


	9. It Better Be

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/Ron, James/Sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and Ron bashing, and Ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were Harry would not end with Ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

A/N thank you to those who helped in my decisions! Here's the next chapter when we find out what house everyone is in!

Chapter 9

It Better Be. . .

Harry stood above the form of a bloodied Ron. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He didn't know what had come over him. He had just punched someone when his parents had always taught him to never fight. He was about to apologize when Ron spoke.

"Bloody 'ell! 'uht 'as that fo'?" Ran was clenching his now broken nose.

Harry turned when he felt a hand slip into his hand. Turning to see a teary eyed Draco he felt his anger leave him just a bit.

Ran stood up and brushed himself off. Looking down at the boys clasped hands. "'ou really 're 'ags!"

Harry's anger came back at full force and turning to glare at the red hair he said in a menacing voice "Get out."

Ron snorted as best he could and turned and left. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and turned back to him. "You okay?"

Draco nodded and grabbed the black haired mans other hand. "Are you?" Indicating his red knuckles.

Harry smiled. "I'm fine. But are you sure your fine. You know not to listen to people here, we told you they were going to be hard on you."

Draco nodded. "Yeah I know, it was just hard to hear so blatantly. I was expecting whispers, not a fight."

Harry gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit him. But I don't regret doing it. What he said was wrong." Harry's eyes grew dark.

"Harry?" Harry drew back and felt his heart leap into his throat. Draco was looking at him with the most innocent smile and his glowing eyes drew him in. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Harry smiled softly. "You're my angel." Just at that moment the train noticeably started to slow down. Harry looked out the window and quickly pulled Draco to his side. Both boys gasped seeing the castle from the distance. Harry turned to Draco, "We should change!"

*****

Harry and Draco stepped off the train. Then they heard the familiar, at least to Harry, booming voice of Hagrid. "FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, "Come on!" then drug him over to the half giant. Draco stared wide eyed up at the man. "Hagrid!"

Hagrid turned to the small boy and enveloped him into a smothering hug. "Harry! How good ta see ya! How did ya like the birthday present?"

Harry struggled out of Hagrids large arms and smiled. "Best rock cakes yet Hagrid." Hary turned to Draco and brought him a few steps foreword. "Hagrid, this is my friend, Draco."

"Nice to meat ya!" Hagrid thumped Draco on the back and he would have fallen down if it wernt for the strong grip Harry had on his arm.

"Well come on guys. THIS WAY FIRST YEARS! Fallow me to the boats." They started to walk off.

Draco turned to Harry. "That guy is huge!"

Harry giggled. "Yeah I had the same reaction when I first met him. He is half giant."

Draco was at a lost for words. While he couldn't remember all things, he could remember some. Like he knew what magic was, he knew he was a wizard, he knew what aurors were, and he knew how to take care of himself, but other things like half giants and Hogwarts he had never heard of. He wished he could get his memory back so he wouldn't feel like he was so full of holes. But looking next to him as he got into the boat he knew that if he did get his memory back they would take him away from Harry, because they had all said he was probably here to hurt him.

Draco shook his head as the boat rocked again as Hermione found her way onto their boat. "Hello, Hermione."

She smiled warmly at him. "Hello Draco." She then turned to Harry. "Potter."

Harry frowned. "Um, Hi." He smiled at her but she just ignored him and looked at Draco. "Uh. . . Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione sniffed. "You hit my boyfriend."

Harry spluttered. "B-boyfriend? I didn't know Weasley was your boyfriend. Besides he deserved it."

Hermione gaped at him. "There is never a good reason to hit someone!"

Draco went to back up Harry. "Well he was kinda asking for it."

Hermione turned to glare at him. "You know I was hoping that the rumors I heard on the train weren't true. The I could be friends with someone who liked to study and read as much as I do, but I don't want to be friends with a death eater." She then stood and walked out the boat and over to another that had a familiar red head in it.

Harry threw his arm around the blond. "Don't worry about them. We've got each other that's all that matters."

Draco looked up and smiled.

The boats lurched foreword and as they turned the corner all thoughts of Ron and Hermione left the two boys heads. Before them was a beautifully lit castle. It had many towers and torches and just had a air of magic around it. Draco had to remind himself to breath it was so breathtaking. He turned to Harry to see him matching his grin.

Sure, Harry had seen picture of the castle inside and out, but they would never compare to actually seeing it. His dads had tons of picture all over the house of the magnificent castle, but none of them held the power that Harry could feel. His dad, James, had always told him that sense he had felt voldemorts power at such a young age that he must be empathetic for it. Just like the day they found Draco, he knew he was a wizard before he had told them. He could _feel_ it. He turned to Draco next to him and smiled.

*****

They were stopped on the stairs by a old looking women. He had her Hair pulled back in a tight bun and had dark red robes trimmed with gold on. She nodded at the children and waited for everyone to settle before she began to speak. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. Ill be your transfiguration teacher while you're here at Hogwarts. Behind these doors is the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Those houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now fallow me." She then turned and threw open the doors.

Harry and Draco, who made sure they were at the front of the group, fallowed her through. Harry, he knew because his dads had told him, looked up and told Draco to do the same. They both gasped and watched as the charmed clouds drifted by and behind them were stars and the moon. The halted to a stop in front of a Chair that had a hat on it. Looking up at the staff table he recognized some teachers. Like Dumbledore, Hagrid (Who grinned and waved at him), Madam Hooch, and Professor Snape. On the same end where Snape sat, were his parents. He waved eagerly and nudged Draco, who waved as well.

McGonagall cleared her throat and unrolled a long piece of parchment. "Brown, Lavender!"

A small girl with long light brown hair walked foreword. McGonagall removed the fading old hat from the chair and she sat down in its place. The McGonagall placed the hat on her head and stepped back. All was quiet for a few second the the seam on the hat opened and bellowed out. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the far left cheered and Lavender Hopped down and ran over to them. The process kept going until They got to a name both Harry and Draco recognized. "Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy girl walked foreword and stepped up to the stool. After having the hat on her head it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" The house cheered again as another one joined the ranks.

A few more people were called out, two Hufflepuff a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, then they heard. "Malfoy, Draco!"

A lot of people gasped, whispers started, and Draco heart raced twice as fast and he reached out for Harry's hand in the mix of black robs. Finding it he got a reassuring squeeze, and reluctantly letting go he stepped up to the stool. After having the Hate placed on his head he waited.

"_Ahhh. . ." _A voice came out. _"Malfoy, I was not expecting this. Hmmm. . . Your mind, seems wrong. Oh you have much to learn and much to remember. I think ill put you in a house that will help you with that. . . It better be. . ."_

"RAVENCLAW!!!" There was considerably less cheering then before but Draco would take it. He smiled down at Harry and walked over to his new house. Not many people talked to him but one girl with long blond hair and wide eyes waved him over. Draco smiled and sat down.

"You know I don't believe those rumors about you." She held out her hand. "Luna Lovegood."

"Draco Malfoy." They shook hands and Draco was happy to have another friend.

A few more names were called then McGonagall said. "Potter, Harry!" More whispers and turned heads came with the call of his name. Harry, being used to it just rolled his eyes and walked up to the stool. He saw Sirius give him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye. Having a seat he felt the sorting hat being placed on his head and lower over his eyes.

"_Ahhhh. Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you. You've felt pain and happiness. Your courageous but sly and cunning. I think I know where to put you. Better be. . ."_

"SLYTHERIN!!!!"

Harry stayed completely still after McGonagall took the hat off. She had to nudge him to make him start walking towards the Slytherin table. Harry's legs moved on his own but his eyes trailed over to his fathers at the head table but he couldn't keep eye contact. Sitting down away from everyone else he noticed that there was no applause. Trying to hold back tears he searched the room for the pair of grey eyes he knew would make him feel better. Finding Draco's he felt his heart lift a bit. Draco smiled and waved at him. Harry waved back.

Ron was next and he was sorted into Gryffindor. The blood that had been on his face was gone. He smiled and sat down next to Hermione and what had to be some of his brothers sense they all had the same hair. He was supposed to be at that table. Not that rude red head and his girlfriend. He had let his dad and Sirius down. He had let Draco down. He had been so busy wallowing he never noticed Dumbledore stand up and give a speech. He looked down to see the table full of food, but he didn't feel like eating.

After a hour dinner was finally over. Harry just wanted to go to his room and curl into a ball on his bed. Standing up he moved to fallow the prefects but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his dad. He blushed and looked back down. "I'm sorry dad."

James shook his head. "Don't be son. We've told you before and ill tell you again now, it doesn't matter what house your in." James put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Now come on, we have a few things to talk about."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. Looking over he saw Sirius doing the same with Draco and Dumbledore was already leading Ron out of the hall. _Great, just what I need on the first day of school. Detention._

*****

A/N there we go. I know im so mean! But everything will work out I promise. Im really sorry if anyone gets offended by some of the words ive put in last chapter, this one, and the next. But they are necessary. In real life I would never use the word fag EVER I feel dirty even just thinking it and typing it. But yeah so Harry in slytherin and draco in Ravenclaw. Tell me what you think!


	10. What?

Summery: Harry is 11 years old and waiting for the next week to go by before he can go to Hogwarts. James is still alive, but Lilly died protecting Harry. Everything is all peachy until a small 11 year old boy wonders into godrics hallow with no memory of who he is or where he is from.

Characters: eventual harry/draco, Hermione/Ron, James/Sirius, snape/remus/, ginny/nevile

Warnings: some Hermione and Ron bashing, and Ginny hating. Slash which means Manxman sex. Don't like don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine cause if they were Harry would not end with Ginny! Not that I don't like her I just don't like them together! ^^ now on with the show!!!

By the way _italicized _words means thought

Chapter 10

What?

Harry and Draco stood side by side as they ascended the moving staircase to The headmasters office, James and Sirius right behind them. Once they reached the door, James reached around them and knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled come in they walked inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a stern looking McGonagall standing next to him on his right with a professor Snape standing on his left. Ron was seated in front of the desk in one of the three chairs.

James and Sirius led Harry and Draco over to the open chairs and had them sit down while they stood behind them. Dumbledore smiled when they were all situated. He grabbed a bowl that had a bunch of small yellow candies. "Lemon Drop?"

Sirius perked up. "Candy?" Then reached foreword and took a handful. Harry giggled but soon stopped as no one else was. If it were possible for two men to have babies there would be no doubt that Sirius and Harry were related do to their twin loves for candy. Harry cleared his throat and put his attention at what was going on now.

"Well, now that we are all here I think we have a situation to take care of." He turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley here claims to have been punched by you on the train."

Harry blushed and kept quiet. "Sit up straight Potter I will not tolerate that in my house." Snape said.

"Oh shut it snivellus!" Sirius countered.

"You better keep a tighter leash on your dog potter."

James glared at Snape and was about to yell as well but Dumbledore held up his hand. Everyone settled. "Harry, did you punch Mr. Weasley?"

Harry nodded. "But I had good reason."

"Good reason my arse! He punched me when I entered his compartment on the train! I think Malfoy has put Impirio on him. There's no way the worlds golden boy would be in Slytherin!"

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you calm down before I take points." Snape said.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "What happened Harry?"

Harry turned to Draco and he gave him a tiny smile. "Ron knocked on the door so I opened it. He asked if he could hide there, something about his brothers wanting to test something on him. I don't know. But anyways, I introduced myself and Draco and then he got mad. Calling Draco a death eater and a baby and. . ." Harry clenched his hands remembering the event again and wanting to punch the red head all over again.

"And what Harry? What else happened."

Harry sighed. He knew what else happened. Ron had called him and Draco, well mainly Draco, fags. And he knew exactly what that word meant. He didn't know if Draco knew or not, but he knew and that's all that mattered. He knew because he had heard a muggle call his fathers once when he was in primary school and they were picking him up. He had asked on the way home why Sirius had gotten so mad and they had told him about the dirty word.

Harry sighed and contemplated if he should ask his parents to leave or not. Deciding against it he thought he better just get it over with. He reached over and grasped Draco's hand for comfort. "He called Draco a fag." He said it as quiet as he could but somehow they all still heard him.

He heard Sirius, James and McGonagall gasp. While Dumbledore seemed impassive, and he thought he saw Snape's eyes narrow. "YOU CALLED MY SON WHAT?!?" yelled Sirius, and if it weren't for James grabbing a hold of the other man he would have lunged at the boy. McGonagall had gone into full out lecture mode and was standing in front of Ron and shaking her head.

"You just wait Weasley until I get a hold of your parents!" Sirius wasn't struggling anymore but James didn't let him go.

"Mr. Weasley why would you call another student that?" Asked Dumbledore, his serious tone made everyone quiet down and focus on Ron.

Ran blushed. "Uh, my brother Percy called Fred it once."

"And do you know what it means?" Sirius asked.

Ron's blushed matched his hair now. 'uh. . . No."

"Then why Mr. Weasley did you not learn before hand? Why use it against someone who you do not know?" Snape asked.

Ron looked down at his hands. "Im sorry. But come on he hit me for it!" Pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand harder. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had all turned around and were discussing what they were going to do. He looked behind him and saw that James had turned Sirius around in his arms and was quietly trying to calm him down. And by the smile on Sirius face, it was working.

"Alright boys. You Mr. Weasley will be serving detention with McGonagall for the rest of this week as well as turning in a essay on why that word and words like it are harmful. Mr. Potter you will serving detention with Professor Snape and turning in a essay on why fighting is bad. Your dismissed."

Ron stood up instantly too fallow McGonagall to his dormitory. Harry and Draco stood as well and walked over to James and Sirius. "We are going to take you to your dorms boys. Come on." James said.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about everything." Harry said. "He just made me so mad and reminded me of that time in primary school."

"Its okay Harry, you did the right thing." Sirius said. "You stood up for Draco."

James sighed. "As much as I don't want to agree with him, he is right. But that doesn't mean you can go around fighting all the time alright?"

"Okay dad." Harry hugged him and the four headed out of the Headmasters office.

*****

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!

A/N sorry this chapter Is short. Me and my boyfriend will be leaving town and will not be back until march 21st ^^ unfortunately while im gone I will not have internet!! soooo there will not be another update (maybe) until the 21st/22nd. BUT I will continue to write! I cant go a day without writing/reading. So when I do update again you'll have A LOT of stuff to read. Thank you so much for bearing with me and i also have a knew story idea! Of course HarryxDraco so maybe you'll even get another story when i come back. But anyways, thanks for the reviews and i cant wait to get back and read all the reveiws and everything when i come back. :D


End file.
